lifeguard duties
by mmenagv
Summary: traduccion...edward, jasper y emmet van a un parque acuatico para tener un dia de diversion! pero edward tiene un pequeño accidente,y se encauntra con una sexy bella salvavidas. como le agradecera a bella?
1. Chapter 1

Le agradezco a jacquelineadorable5 por dejarme traducir esta historia=) y pues espero que les agrade.

Edward pov.

"Edward, Jasper vamos a llegar tarde si levantan sus traseros perezosos! Grito Emmet.

"Oh cállate ya!" Jasper y yo nos reímos a medida que nos subíamos en mi Ferrari rojo.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y no me gusta mi vida. Cada vez que voy en alguna parte, una rubia hueca trata de coquetear conmigo. Nunca estoy interesado en ese tipo de chicas sin embargo. Supongo que era porque me veía bien, si tuviera que tenía los ojos verdes y pelo de un color sexy marrón cobrizo. Estábamos ahora en la entrada del Kalahari Resort para tener un día para nadar. Tras una hora de conducción que finalmente llegamos.

"Estamos aquí! ESTAMOS AQUÍ! Woot Woot!

"Emmett cierra la maldita boca la gente se nos esta quedando viendo" le dije.

Parecía un perrito triste que acaba de ser pateado. Era su primera visita aqui, así que tenía que darle algo de crédito. A medida que entrabamos, parecía una selva. El suelo era de baldosas marrones rocoso con estampados de animales en ellas. Arriba puedes ver un mapa gigantescos de todo el país en la pared.

"Esto es enorme." Jasper dijo con asombro.

"Eso es lo que ella dijo!"

"Emmett!" Gritamos otra vez cuando una anciana le guiñó un ojo. Todos estallaban en carcajadas.

"Vamos a ir a los vestuarios y cambiarnos." Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. He cambiado al traje de baño azul.

Queríamos acostumbrarnos al agua así que fuimos en el río perezoso. Justo cuando salimos, Jasper nos tiro de los tubos.

"¡Hey!" Emmett se levanto y trato dedarle la vuelta a el.

Escuché una risa bonita desde arriba. Mientras miraba hacia arriba no me esperaba esto. La mujer era impresionante. Tenía los labios rellenos, grandes ojos marrones, cabello castaño y largo y sedoso. Me pregunté qué estaba haciendo con el salvavidas puesto, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a la cara y no en su atuendo. Llevaba traje de baño sexy salvavidas de color rojo encendido, que mostró sus piernas largas de color blanco cremoso cubierto con un cuerpo con curvas en todos los lugares correctos. El traje era tan ajustado que al instante me puse duro.

Tratando de no mostrarlo me di la vuelta rápidamente. Por desgracia, me di la vuelta y Emmett le dio un giro a Jasper y acabó golpeándome con una fuerza que con las olas me envió a la pared de la piscina. Lo último que vi y escuché fue la cara asustada del ángel hermoso y un silbato al ser soplado.

Empecé a recuperar la conciencia. Miré hacia arriba y vi al ángel que se inclinaba sobre mí. Traté de no mirar hacia abajo de la camisa y fracase estrepitosamente. Mierda ahora me estoy poniendo duro otra vez. Los animales muertos, mamá y papá va en ella, una abuela que le guiñó un ojo ... ok mucho mejor.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella preguntó con su voz que sonaba como campanas.

"yo creo " mentí. Ciertamente no estaba bien con ella inclinada sobre mi.

"Soy Bella Swan." Ella me dijo.

Lo primero que noté en ella era que no se estaba tirando sobre mí. Bella no era como la mayoría de las chicas que llegan a hacer aquello.

"Edward Cullen". Le dije con mi sonrisa torcida.

Parecía aturdida al principio y se sonrojó, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "te pegaste a la cabeza bastante fuerte, pero por suerte no hay sangre. Voy a golpeado y estrangulado y aventarle una gran cantidad de agua.".

"¿Cómo me salvaste?" Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme cómo esta chica que era la mitad de mi tamaño lo hizo.

"Bueno, yo estaba viendo que um," Ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista. "Y vi a su amigo tratando de darle una paliza y una ola grande lo aventó afuera. Así que lo vi venir cuando trató de pegarle." Ella se echó a reír. "así que Él se agachó y lo consiguió. Salté y lo puse en el flotador y te traje hasta aquí ahora."

Miré a mi alrededor por primera vez. Yo estaba en una silla que se establecen. y empece a buscar a mis estúpidos amigos y no los podía ver en cualquier lugar.

-Hablando de Emmett y Jasper, donde se fueron? "  
Ella parecía confundida al principio y luego respondió. "Mis amigas que también son socorristas las conocieron, probablemente estén nadando o comiendo en alguna parte."  
Hmm, estaba pensando en una escusa para poder estar con ella. ¡Oh! Ya tengo una. "Muchísimas gracias, ¿te gustaría y a comer un helado o algo por el estilo ya que mis amigos me abandonaron?"

"Me encantaría!"

Empecé a levantarme y caminar con ella hasta el lugar donde vendían helado. Ella consiguió un helado de cereza y yo un helado de chocolate en un plato. Yo estaba observándola todo el tiempo mientras hablábamos de dónde somos. Y resulta que es de Chicago también. Estuve a punto de perder mi autocontrol cuando se mordió el labio inferior.  
yo quería ser el que hiciera eso! Supongo que lo estaba a punto de perderlo porque ella empezó a lamer el helado.

Ella empezó a lamer la parte superior y todo el camino hasta el fondo. Luego chupó la punta, casi me vine en los pantalones cuando tomó casi toda la cosa caliente en su boca húmeda. Ella se rió cuando vio que yo la observaba. Se detuvo cuando vio a mi mirada llena de lujuria. realmente No me esperaba lo que ella hizo a continuación.

"Hay un poco de helado en tu cara deja que te ayude." Bella lentamente se inclinó sobre la mesa dejándome una visión clara de su pecho. Con su lengua lamía el exterior de los labios. Estaba dolorosamente duro, no pude soportarlo más y estrelle mis labios a los de ella. Inmediatamente su lengua rosada me lamió el labio inferior pidiendo permiso.

realmente ni siquiera tenía que pedirlo. Los dos gemimos cuando nuestras lenguas se enredaban y luchaban por el dominio que ninguno de nosotros quería darse por vencido.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?" me preguntó. Yo ni siquiera le di una respuesta solo le agarré la mano y fui a mi habitación de hotel.

Sabía que Emmett y Jasper no estarían en la habitación porque todavía estaban con las chicas. Y bajamos casi corriendo hacia el ascensor, cuando llegamos en ella iniciamos de nuevo nuestra distinguida sesión caliente de besos. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi pelo que tiraba de mí más cerca. No pude resistir la sensación por más tiempo así que me llevé las manos a la cintura atrayéndola hacia mi erección sólida. Ambos Gemimos por la fricción.

Las puertas se abrieron y seguimos en contacto. Llegamos a la habitación y la puse sobre mi cama.

"¿Está segura de que quieres hacer esto?" Le pregunté para estar seguro.

" sii ". Ella contestó y gimió.

la tome de su traje de baño mientras ella me quitaba mi traje. Mi erección saltó libre y ella se deslizó por mi cuerpo. A los pocos segundos me di cuenta de lo que ella quería hacer.

"tu no tienes porque hacer eso". Le dije, mi voz estaba llena de lujuria, ella no se dejó engañar.

"Quiero hacerlo". Ella sonrió seductoramente.

"¡Santo cielo!" Bella tomó la cabeza de mi polla en su boca y lo chupó como una paleta y la lengua se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Luego le pasó la lengua desde la base hasta la punta. Supongo que ella no tenía los reflejos nauseosos, tomó todo lo que pudo de mi polla de 8 pulgadas totalmente erecto en su boca cálida y húmeda.

"Uf Bella! Voy ... voy a co-..."

clavo suavemente sus dientes sobre mi polla e hizo que me corriera. Ella lamió cada gota que había. Cuando regresó a mi la besé con tanta pasión que sólo lo que podía pensar era en el amor.

la puse debajo de mi. Sin previo aviso. La empecé a lamer lentamente. Ella gimió.

Me reí entre dientes. "asi, ¿verdad?"

Ella gimió de nuevo. "Más Edward, más!"

Ella gritó cuando mi lengua se impulsaba una y otra vez, lamiendo su clítoris, follandola profundamente. Ella perdió el control y comenzó a mover sus caderas frenéticamente mientras seguía mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo cada centímetro de su interior.

Mis dedos se unierón a mi lengua. Uno, dos, tres dedos se insertaron, llenándola. Ella gritó a las sensaciones y se vino fuerte.

"Gracias". Ella dijo sin aliento.

"cuando quieras." Dije sexy y guiñándole el ojo.

"¿te proteges?" Le pregunté a asegurándome.

"Sí, estoy tomando la píldora."

Yo le sitúa por encima de mí y la mire a los ojos, pidiendo permiso. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Bella deslizó su caliente, y húmedo núcleo profundamente en mi polla. Gemí y comencé a mover mis caderas para tener mas contacto y pegándome mas a ella Ella grito en voz alta mi nombre… Me agarró de las caderas y empujó las mías hasta juntarme con la suya, gritando mi nombre cada vez.

Bella comenzó a empujar con mayor fuerza en mí, y agitando sus caderas en un movimiento circular. Yo estaba golpeando su "punto G" y empezó a moverse sobre mí salvajemente. Agarré más fuerte sus caderas cuando su paredes empezaron a apretarse más a mi alrededor. Mi pulgar encontró su clítoris y lo acarició cuando la respiración de Bella era entrecortada. Poco después, ella estaba llegando a su orgasmo y tenia los puños apretados en el pelo

Su cuerpo empezó a calmarse y yo le dije que todavía no terminaba con ella. Nos rodé de nuevo y comencé a moverme sobre de ella. Me rodeo con sus muslos y me empujó con más fuerza dentro de ella.

" más rápido, Edward."

" es un placer bebe."

Me agarré de la cabecera para hacerlo mas fuerte y entras mas en ella. Ella comenzó a gritar y yo sentía como se contraían sus paredes a mi alrededor a medida que avanzábamos. Me sentí a punto de llegar y quería que llegara conmigo. Me agarré de la cabecera con una mano mientras el pulgar una vez más encontró su clítoris y ambos gritábamos mientras nos corríamos. Mi cuerpo temblaba cuando la había llenado de mi en su interior. Bella gemía y gritaba mi nombre, yo me derrumbe a su lado.

la atraje hacia mí y le susurre palabras dulces en los oídos

"Bella? Sólo quiero que veas que realmente, realmente me gustas y me gustaría tener una cita oficial contigo".

"Pensé que nunca la pedirias, y para que veas que me gustas mucho también." Ella soltó una risita.

Le di un beso apasionado lleno de nostalgia y amor. Poniendo los brazos alrededor de mi Bella queriendo nunca dejarla ir.


	2. Chapter 2

Le agradezco a jacquelineadorable5 por dejarme traducir esta historia=)

Cap. 2

bella pov:

Soy Isabella Swan y soy una salvavidas. Lo que más odio acerca de ser una salvavidas es este traje de baño apretado! Sí, claro, los tipos les encanta, pero no creo que me veo bien en ello. Tengo el pelo castaño claro, ojos marrones, y mido 5'7. Básicamente plana en todo lo que me rodea. La mayoría de los hombres que conozco los considero idiotas asi es que no salgo en citas.

Otra parte horrible de ser un salvavidas es que tengo que trabajar con, * tos * * *. Mike Newton ** tos** Él es el peor hombre que he conocido. Usando sus estúpidas líneas para conquistar que lo único que me dan ganas es abofetearlo.

Flashback ~

Hoy va a ser un día impresionante! Voy a estar con mis amigas Rose y Alice finalmente a solas. Genial mi día acaba de tomar un rumbo horrible. Mike Newton alerta! Mike Newton alerta!

"Hey bells, hace mucho calor aquí o eres tú ?"

Tratando de no perder la calma, respirar hondo. Ok un poco mejor. Lo que estába a punto de decir era mi punto de ruptura.

"Si pudiera reordenar el alfabeto que pondría tu y yo juntos (en ingles se refería a u and i juntos) ." Sonrió lo que se supone que debe ser una seductora sonrisa que parecía mas bien un gato muerto.

"en serio Mike? Porque yo pondría F y U juntos!" (se refiere a f de fuck y la u ya saben jeje) Y le di una bofetada. Después de eso, él no me molestó por un rato.

Fin Flashback-

En ese momento el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida salió del Río Salvaje. Que tebia el pelo color broncíneo más sexy , penetrantes ojos verdes, con una mandíbula fuerte. Su cuerpo sexy y musculoso, pero todavía un poco pálido.

Yo no podía dejar de reír cuando uno de sus amigos le disparó y le pego contra unos tubos. Cuando sus amigos empezaron una lucha contra el dios griego el miró directamente a mí. No importa lo mucho que necesitaba mirar para otro lado, no pude. Yo estaba perdida en sus ojos. Pero pronto se dio la vuelta.  
Como se lava a través de mí la tristeza no podía creer lo que va a suceder. El gran amigo lanzó un puñetazo a otra persona, pero accidentalmente, le dio el puñetazo al de los ojos verdes, enviándolo a la pared de la piscina de roca.

Actué de inmediato sople el silbato y salte dentro del agua Sus amigos estaban todavía en estado de shock y no se movia. Nadé bajo el agua agarrando el brazo y ponerlo en mi flotador. me impulse con mis pies para llegar a la superficie. Yo nunca he sido fuerte! A si es que Sus amigos me ayudaron a llevarlo a la orilla.

"soy Emmet y el es Jasper, lo siento mucho no tenía intención de darle un puñetazo." El tipo grande, dijo.

"No te preocupes ya lo tengo aquí, ustedes se pueden ir." Les dije. Y ellos Se alejaron y sonreí cuando vi que se dirigían a mis amigas salvavidas.

Me estaba volviendo loca porque había sido golpeado en frio.(no entendí bien eso disculpen) Le tome el pulso. Yo no conocía ninguna otra posibilidad, salvo darle solo CPR. Me encantó la forma en que sentí sus labios sobre los míos Simplemente quería que estuviera despierto y que su vida no estuviera en peligro! Unos minutos más tarde empezó a despertar.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté preocupada.

"Creo". Me contestó con voz tensa. Incluso a través de su voz era hermoso. Supongo que debería presentarme.

"Soy Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen". Él sonrió de manera torcida lo que hizo que me diera un paro cardiaco. Me sonrojé avergonzada porque no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Yo seguía preocupada por él, así que en el modo de salvavidas le dije lo que pasó ",

se golpeo la cabeza muy duro, pero no había sangre por suerte." De lo contrario, se pasaría a cabo, añadí mentalmente. "te golpearon y tomaste una gran cantidad de agua."

"¿Cómo me salvaste?" Él soltó de repente.

"Bueno, yo estaba mm viéndote que," Ah, y teniendo sueños húmedos contigo también! "pensé" Me ruboricé de vergüenza y mire hacia abajo. "Y vi a su amigo tratando de darle una paliza al grande que estaba fuera de las trompas. Así que lo vi venir cuando trató de pegarle." Me reí a la ligera. "Él se agachó y te pego a ti. Yo salte y te puse en el flotador y te traje aquí.

Miró a su alrededor probablemente preguntándose donde estaba el infierno.

"¿De dónde Emmett y Jasper ?" pregunto dudoso. Yo estaba confundida al principio, pero luego recordé que eran los nombre de sus amigos.

"Mis amigas que también son socorristas los conocieron, probablemente estén nadando o comiendo en alguna parte." Yo le respondí.

Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y luego me pregunto si quería tomar un helado, por supuesto, acepté. Edward ordenó un poco de helado de chocolate mientras que pedí un helado de color rojo. Hablamos y me di cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Empecé a lamer y comer el helado. y chupe la mitad de ella en mi boca. Entonces lo oí gemir tranquilo y mire hacia arriba. Me reí de su cara adolorida, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando miré más de cerca. Su rostro sólo se podía describir con una sola palabra. Lujuria. Me di cuenta de que estaba pensando lo que la paleta era. Sorprendiéndome yo aun no me sonrojaba. Entonces hice algo que nunca pensé que iba a hacer en un millón de años.

"Hay un poco de helado en tu cara deja que te ayude." Poco a poco me incliné sobre la mesa. Con mi lengua lami la parte exterior de los labios. Yo no quería dar el primer paso para besarlo, era como si pudiera leer mi mente y estrelló sus labios a los míos. Mi lengua lamió el labio inferior y pedí permiso. había hecho todo bien!

gemimos cuando nuestras lenguas se enredaron en un beso caliente. No reconocí mi propia voz cuando le dije: "¿Quieres salir de aquí?" Ni siquiera me dio respuesta me agarró la mano y me llevaba a alguna parte.

Me pregunté si era sólo yo, porque cuando me toco una chispa eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo. A juzgar por la expresión de su cara, él también lo sintió.

Corrimos hacia el ascensor. Cuando entramos en ella y comenzamos de nuevo con nuestra caliente sesión. Mis manos se dirigieron a su cabello tirando de él más de cerca. Él me trajo aún más cerca de sus manos y tiró de mí duro hasta la ingle. gemíamos de la fricción.

Las puertas se abrieron y no me atrevi a dejar de tocarlo. Cuando llegamos a su habitación de hotel. Edward me tiró suavemente sobre la cama.

"¿Está segura de que quieres hacer esto?" Pidió para asegurarse.

"Positivo". ¿Por qué no querría?

me quitó el traje de baño, como yo le quite su bañador. Su enorme erección salto libre. Yo sabía lo que quería hacer y me deslice por su cuerpo.

"no tienes que hacerlo". Él me dijo con una voz llena de deseo, yo no me deje engañar-

"Quiero". le sonrió seductoramente.

Nunca había dado una mamada antes, así que estaba nerviosa. Pero No dejé que se diera cuenta de eso.

"¡Santo cielo!" Gritó cuando tome la cabeza de su polla en mi boca y lo chupe como la paleta y se arremolinaba alrededor de mi lengua. Luego le pase la lengua desde la base hasta la punta. Tomé lo más que pude de su polla muy grande totalmente erecto.

"ugh bella voy a… voy a co..."

terminé por poner los dientes en contra de su polla y el explotó. Me aseguré a lamer cada gota que había. Cuando volví a él me besó con pasión. ¿Era amor? No, Edward no podría amarme, todo estaba tan claro. Me besó de nuevo y empecé a creer que era amor.

Edward me empujó hacia la cama. Sin previo aviso se sumergió en mi Oh, su lengua era como magia! Se tiró hacia fuera para lamer lento..

Él se rió entre dientes. "a si , ¿verdad?"

Gemí en voz alta. "Más Edward, más!"

Grité cuando su lengua entraba una y otra vez, lamiendo mi clítoris, follándome profundamente. Era como si yo hubiera muerto e ido al cielo y perdido el control, comencé a mover mis caderas frenéticamente cuando empezó a morder, chupar y lamer cada centímetro de mi interior.

sus dedos se unieron a su lengua. Finalmente, tres dedos grité perdida en las sensaciones y me corrí.

"Gracias". Fue todo lo que atine a decir sin aliento.

"cuando quieras, amor." me guiñó un ojo y casi me desmayé en su elección de palabras. Después me pregunto si me protegía.

Tomo pastillas le dije, asegurándole que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Me coloqué encima de él y deslice mi caliente y húmedo núcleo profundamente en su polla. Gemí y comenzó q mover sus caderas para tener más contacto y pegándose mas a mí. Gemí su nombre en voz alta. Él se agarró a mis caderas y empujó sus caderas hasta encontrarse con los míos, obteniendo cada vez un grito con mi nombre.

Me comense a empujar con mayor fuerza sobre él y moviendo las caderas en un movimiento circular. El estaba golpeando mi "punto G" y casi me pierdo. Tomó más fuerte mis caderas. Mis paredes comenzaron a apretarse más fuerte en torno a su polla dura.

Su pulgar encontró mi clítoris y mi respiración se entrecorto. Poco después, llegue a mi orgasmo. Empecé a calmarme, pero sabia que el no había llegado. Él me agarró de mis muslos y empujó con más fuerza.

" más rápido, Edward." Mi voz estaba goteaba con la lujuria y el deseo.

"es un placer bebe."

Yo sabía que estaba perdida cuando se apoderó de la cabecera para hacerlo mas rapido y se pego mas a mi. No pude dejar de gritar, mis paredes empezaron a temblar a su alrededor a medida que avanzábamos. Estábamos a punto de acabar, cogió la cabecera de nuevo con una mano mientras la otra mano una vez más encontró mi clítoris y ambos gritamos cuando llegamos a nuestro orgasmo.

Su cuerpo temblaba mientras me llenaba. Yo gemía y gritaba su nombre, se desplomó a mi lado.

Me atrajo a el y me susurró palabras de amor a mis oídos.

"Bella? Sólo quiero que veas que realmente me gustas mucho y me gustaría tener una cita oficial contigo".

"Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías, y para que conste que me gustas mucho también tu." Me reí

Le dio un beso apasionado y nos abrasamos. Yo sabía que esto era el comienzo de algo asombroso.

fin.


End file.
